


Solitude

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A secluded area of the park is the perfect spot for solitude.





	Solitude

The sun was sinking low with the last of its rays playing on the surface of the water. This part of the canal was in a more secluded area of the park where most people tended to vacate once night began to descend.

That was what Ignis liked most about it. As the sun sank low and the people began to disperse, he could enjoy the quiet solitude that tended to be hard to come by in Insomnia. On days where it just felt as if it was too much, too overwhelming, he would come here to clear his head.

He sat on the bench, sipping the coffee he held. The noises of the twilight beginning in earnest. Occasionally there was the plopping sound of a fish in the water or the quiet thud of an acorn falling from a tree. Birds were singing their goodnight lullabies and the world felt at peace.

A hand landed on Ignis’s shoulder and he smiled. There was a light squeeze before the owner moved around the front of the bench and took the empty seat.

“Bad day?” Noctis asked as he slipped his fingers between Ignis’s and brought them up to his lips.

It was a rhetorical question. Noctis knew it was a bad day for the sole fact that Ignis was here. He must have returned to find the apartment empty and immediately turned back around to head to the park. This is where Ignis wanted to be whenever he wanted to truly feel like they were in a relationship. Very few knew they were together and as such, it was something that generally had to stay within the walls of their apartments. But the solitude of this quiet piece of park could let them pretend for a short while that they were nothing more than two young men madly in love.

Noctis shifted so that he could comfortably lay his head on Ignis’s shoulder. In turn, Ignis nuzzled his face into the mess of black hair after a quick kiss to the crown.

Autumn was quickly approaching and with it came earlier nights and cooler winds. They wouldn’t be able to sit here long before they would feel the chill in their bones. Even Ignis’s coffee was growing cold and couldn’t fight nature. 

When it was time to leave, they would hold hands and walk along the canal until they reached a little bridge. They would stop under the bridge to share a kiss before stepping to the other side to once again become prince and adviser.

Both knew that their secret wouldn’t last forever. Someone was eventually bound to notice them, but thus far they had been lucky. And they would revel in this time together for as long as they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> I was ~~inhaling~~ watching _Good Omens_ and there was a scene by a little river and it was described as an area where couples would hold hands and walk along side and I just needed to write something IgNoct.


End file.
